Portable electronic devices, such as gaming devices, mobile telephones, portable media players, portable digital assistants (PDAs), electronic book (eBook) reader devices, or the like, are becoming increasingly popular. These devices often include a screen for visually conveying information to a user. The user of such portable electronic devices can provide input via a user interface in order to select an object or icon on the screen. The user input is typically manifested visually on the screen (e.g., by highlighting the object or icon) thereby providing the user with a haptic or non-haptic feedback confirming that the user input was received and processed. Some non-limiting examples of non-haptic feedback can include audio signals, notification, alerts, or the like. Further, the haptic feedback is produced by vibrating a vibrator or motor included in the electronic device so that the user feels the vibration when the input is provided to the electronic device.
In the conventional systems, the haptic feedback on the electronic devices is used to simulate a sense of touch when the user interacts through the screen or other such input devices. But it does not contain much information about the object the user is interacting with. Further, the user is notified about the change in sensors or in any event by the haptic feedback. Further, the conventional systems may also generate different haptic feedback signatures for different events. However, at the time when the user is interacting with various objects on the screen, such haptic or non-haptic feedback may not provide any information about the object the user in interacting with.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a robust and simple method for providing feedback to a user based on performance of an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.